Luger
Luger is a Special Operations soldier called a "Shadow Marshal" in the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. She is one of the main protagonists in Killzone and a supporting character in Killzone: Liberation, acting as a guide to the player. Luger is a female assassin who excels when it comes to stealth, infiltration and hand-to-hand combat. A ruthless personality who knows no mercy, she likes to get up close and personal with her victims. Emotionally, Luger is an ice queen, incredibly beautiful but totally unapproachable; she rarely smiles and is cold and somewhat calculating. Luger will always put the mission before anything else. She helped stop the space defence platform crisis and guided her old boyfriend Jan Templar, into driving the Helghast off of Vekta. Her involvement in the war is shrouded in mystery due to her secretive profession. It is not even known whether Luger is her surname, family name, or simply a codename. Biography Early life When Luger was just a little girl both her parents were both killed in the first Vektan war, leaving their traumatized daughter alive. During a RRF training exercise she met Templar and they began dating. His heroic boy scout attitude was enduring but eventually she felt suffocated by his over-proctectiveness. The opportunity to join the Shadow Marshal course came about and Luger jumped at the chance. She wasn't sure if she was running away from Templar or chasing after her own ambitions. One thing was very clear though, as a Shadow Marshal, Luger was natural. Killzone In August, 2357, the Helghast launched an invasion on Vekta and stormed several beachheads along the planet. Luger, along with other Shadow Marshalls, are involved with recon work or other similar missions. As the ISA H.Q. outside Vekta City falls, General Bradley Vaughton contacts her and asks to help Captain Templar on an important mission, and that he will brief her once she finds him. Luger and three other marshalls make their way to a warehouse to cover Templar. A Helghast sniper takes aim at him, but Luger drops down and stabs him. She tells a surprised Templar that Vaughton sent her to watch his back. Templar tells Luger that they have to rescue a spy named Colonel Gregor Hakha who has valuable information and is trapped in the slums. Templar says that they first have to find Vaughton and give him the security key so that he can reactivate the SD weapons platform above Vekta. They head past an abandoned train station and move through a park that is heavily occupied by Helghast. Templar slyly asks if Luger 'got laid' since the last time they saw each other. They come upon a Helghast convoy with a tank being attacked and destroyed by a lone, enraged soldier. They help him finish off the remaining Helghast. The soldier tells them that Vaughton has been captured and being held in a small building nearby. They rescue Vaughton, and give him the security key. The soldier introduces himself as Rico Velasquez, and Vaughton asks him to join the two on their mission, to which Rico agrees. They push through the slums and reach the mall where Hakha was supposed to be in. They find dead soldiers everywhere, along with one survivor. He says that the Helghast took Hakha down the steet somewhere and they are planning a trap for them. The soldier then dies and they kill the Helghast trying to trap them. They rescue Hakha, but to Luger's horror, he is half-Helghast. Rico nearly executes him but is stopped by Templar. Luger asks who's side is he on, to which he replies my side and shoots an incoming Helghast. Templar tells Luger to keep an eye on him, and tells her that he seems to be hot for her. The team push through the docks and attack several Helghast outposts along the way. They plan to take Hakha to the ISA fortress and put him on a shuttle to Earth. As they pass a room with an ISA computer, Hakha asks that he be given enough time to process the data that he uncovered. Templar says that there isn't enough time. Luger asks to give him time. Rico distrusts Hakha and points a gun to him. Luger then puts a knife to Rico. Templar fires his gun and screams at the team to work together, and gives Hakha five minutes to discover what computer on the SD platform has fallen to the Helghast. He discovers that it is General Stuart Adams' personal computer that is under Helghast control. Suddenly a beam of energy is fired from space and destroys the fortress. Templar proposes that they head up to the platform to stop Adams from destroying the fleet from Earth once it arrives. He says that there is an uplink at the fortress that can take them up to the platform. They take two boats and head for the fortress but crash after being pursued by Helghast rockets. Luger wakes up with Templar lying on top of her. They are attacked by Helghast in the swamps but defeat them and push on further. They come upon a Helghast code 3-3 firebase and Luger and Templar think that they should go around it. Hakha however, believes that they should go through it to damage the Helghast war effort. They do so and clear a path to the fortress. They reach the fortress to find it destroyed, along with the uplink. An ISA soldier appears and tells them to put their hands in the air. He says that General Adams told them that Vaughton tried to take over the platform but was killed by Adams, and that Templar's team are some of Vaughton's rebels. Luger disarms the soldier who flees. Luger tries to make Templar feel better about Vaughton. Hakha picks up a Helghast radio message saying that Adams will be at a base nearby. The team attack the base but find that it was a set up to trap them, which failed. Rico threatens Hakha again, believing that he lied about the message. Luger convinces an angry Templar to stop Rico, and they decide that they need to head for another uplink in the mountains. They see a Helghast convoy passing through and they ambush it, as well as taking out one of their outposts. They push on and blow up a bridge over the 32nd river. They also attack a base and see that there is a facility that could have a transport that would take them up to the uplink. They arrive and are met by Helghast soldiers under the command of General Joseph Lente. They manage to defeat Lente and his bodyguards, and Lente is killed by Hakha after he tells Hakha that he had his brother shot. They take his shuttle and get as close as they can to the uplink without getting shot down by Helghast. Luger privately tries to talk to Templar about when this is over, to which Templar says that it isn't going to be over. They fight their way to the uplink and Luger pilots the special shuttle to the platform, now under Helghast control. They board the platform and see that the Earth fleet has arrived. Adams destroys one and the others begin to bombard it. Luger says that they need to split up to disable different parts of the station and contact the fleet and tell them to stop firing until they can stop Adams. Luger is captured by Helghast but quickly escapes and meets up with Rico and Hakha as they rescue Templar from dozens of Helghast. Templar goes to kill Adams and the others hold the remaining Helghast off. The fleet begin to bombard the ship again and the team are forced to escape. There is a problem with the fuel line and Hakha goes to fix it but is trapped beneath it after it falls. Templar and Rico help him and they escape just in time for the uplink shuttle to automatically leave. Luger says that the Helghast will probably be back, and Templar agrees, saying that they will be ready to meet them when they do. The platform is then destroyed by the fleet, who move on to help defeat the Helghast on the planet. Aftermath Over the next few months, the ISA begin driving the remaining Helghast from the planet, and by the beginning of 2358, the Helghast have fled the planet, yet with the nuclear weapon Red Dust in their hands. Plans are made to decide how to remove the Helghast leader, Scolar Visari, as a threat and to reclaim the stolen nukes. With the Helghast driven from Vekta, the shadowy figure of Luger dissapeared from view. Reassigned immediately after the last mission she undertook, she faded into the background and only rumors speak as to her current assignment. It is known that the retired Gregor Hakha, who worked with the Vektan council in planning the next move, recommended that she be used in an operation to assassinate Visari with extreme prejudice, but this was believed to have been turned down in favor of a full-scale invasion of Helghan to capture Visari and put him on trial. Little is known about the extent of Luger's true involvement with the defense of Vekta against the Helghast. While rumors and some first hand accounts place her in the thick of the action, she was not amongst those decorated after the shooting stopped. Neither does any account of her presence exist in the official reports listed as having been filed in the Vektan Archives. Category:Females Category:Killzone Characters Category:Shooter Game Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:PS2 Debuts Category:PSP Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:M Characters